<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing Afton by depressedinsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510037">The Missing Afton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedinsomniac/pseuds/depressedinsomniac'>depressedinsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't Read This, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Souls, Suicide, The Crying Child is Named Chris Afton, This Is STUPID, bonnie is a little shit, michael afton is foxy, no beta we die like men...or women...or enbys, so is Chica, william afton is a shit dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedinsomniac/pseuds/depressedinsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Michael is foxy after he killed himself because of Chris. This is in Michael/Foxy's P.O.V</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Michael Afton/Gabriel, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton, chris afton/nightmare/fredbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Foxy!!!!!! Wake up!!" I heard an Chica yell. Even though she is one of my best friends, I sometimes really hate her.</p>
<p>"What is it?" I grumbled, walking out of my cove.</p>
<p>"Someone's in the building, and it isn't the night guard!" Bonnie said, "Wanna go check it out?"</p>
<p>"Fine.."</p>
<p>We went to wake Freddy. He also seemed reluctant to go, but Chica and Bonnie didn't give him a say in the matter. Just as we went to check it out, voices came from the distance.</p>
<p>"Come on Chris!! I wanna see Bonnie!!"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna, Lizzy. Can't we go home?" </p>
<p>Chris, Lizzy. It can't be them right? They're dead. Dead because of me.</p>
<p>"Foxy!" I snapped out my thoughts. "Are you Ok? Freddy was asking.</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, Just gimme a sec" I replied.</p>
<p>We walked towards the voices until we saw them. A girl with bright orange hair tied with a red ribbon and a boy holding a plushy.</p>
<p>Chris and Elizabeth Afton. My dead younger siblings...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>flashbacks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI readers!! I honestly don't know what i'm doing, so feel free to make suggestions and leave comments!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Discord: https://discord.gg/SBjKxp2YuT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No No No. this couldn't be happening..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Get up brat</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>you killed your own brother, for fucks sake</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I hate you, Mikey</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Get out of this house, <strike>Michael Afton</strike></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Foxy...  FOXY!!! Are you okay??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh? Oh, right, I was Foxy.</p>
<p>"oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a second. Who are the kids??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why should I know??" said Freddy. "Who are you anyway?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Elizabeth, and this is my little brother Chris. We're looking for our older brother, Michael. Have you seen him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does he look like, kiddo?" Bonnie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, the main thing about him was that he wore a foxy mask and he was very rude."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry kiddo, I can't say I have. Good luck, though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, mister! Come on Chris!" She said, pulling on Chris' arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, Lizzy. I want to stay. Some thing's off..." he said, when a new voice came from down the hall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chris, Lizzy, where are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That voice...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Brat</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Worthless</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Son of a bitch</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Murderer..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was him....<em><br/></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Always Come Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purple guy comes in and everyone learns a bit about Foxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Afton" Freddy snarled.</p><p>"Freddy, or, should I say, Gabriel." He replied. William looked at us, then halted. "Why are all four of you possessed? I only killed three of you?"</p><p>"W-What? You killed me for sure,what about everyone else?" Freddy said, startled.</p><p>"He killed me" Bonnie said.</p><p>"And me" Said Chica. "Foxy? What about you? "</p><p>"He- he didn't kill me. Can we stop talking about this now? Please?"</p><p>"Sure"</p><hr/><p> I went back to my cove, lost in memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wants to give fredbear a BIG kiss</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why won't you let me go see her, didn't you make her just for me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I - I can't take this any more, William. You never have time for your family any more. We're getting a divorce.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mistake. If it weren't for you, Chris would still be here today.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mister, are you okay? You don't seem very happy." I looked up to see who was talking, and saw Chris.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please leave Kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>